Origins Of The Guardians Of Time
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Since my success with Linkle's origin, a fan requested me do some of our newest characters, Lana and Cia's origin. I added in a few snip bits of things that happen in Cia's Tale though, so beware! These are head cannon ideas of what happened before Hyrule Warriors The first chapter is Cia's memories and the second will be Lana's.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Cia. I am the… A guardian of time and a watcher of the triforce. I watch over eras of time and it is quite difficult to remember them all, especially my own origin. I was the original guardian but can't remember some of the earliest  
things I did. My light half, a young woman named Lana is helping me remember… I only was goodness back at the very start, and now, I'm just a corrupted soul…

* * *

I made at the very start of the world by the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. I was the first living thing on it. I was only a little child, no older then three or four.

I was meant to be a test for them as well as another young woman who said she was named Hylia, who was the one of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, by the way. I was going to be raised by them. They showed me the land after it was complete but  
before I knew it, dark shadows loomed over us. The goddesses knew they had to save their people and the only real guardians I had took me to a castle hidden away deep in a forest. Away from mortal eyes, they told me that I had a very important task  
and they gave me a ball which I could see all the world through, even split times would be known to me!

They told me I was thier guardian now. Hylia said she would protect me with her life, being a bit older, but said the triforce was intrusted with me as the goddesses wished. They transformed into the golden triforce and I realized that the fate of everything  
relied on me. A little girl just born into this world. All I knew was protect my creators, and so I did.

After many years however… I failed at my one job.

Since I am immortal, I age very, very slowly, so after about a hundred years, I was only five and Hylia, still a teen.

I watched over the land as always. I must admit, I tried to escape many times but the goddesses sealed it off for my protection and only powerful magic could break it.

But one day, I saw something different in my visions. A dark cloud covered it and I was unknowing to why. Then, I turned, and saw the monster that had been seen so many years ago was back. It had no form but the shadows of my castle. One grabbed me by  
my royal robes and I struggled to escape, screaming and crying. They got Hylia who tried to escape as well but they held her even harder then me. But just as they lunged for the triforce, I grabbed my sceptre of time the goddesses had gave me in case  
of emergency.

I kicked the evil holding me and used my divine power to take it away. I forced it into Hylia's hands. I helped her out and pleaded for her to protect the golden power.

Hylia held up the triforce and the darkness vanished with screaming wrath. I hugged her and she knelt down to me.

"Little guardin…" She said to me.

"I shall protect the triforce and will not stand for the black hearted to come after some one I care for so deeply. But, you must keep the balance here and rember, don't ever interfere with time…"

"Yes, Hylia…" I whispered.

Hylia left me that day and I never saw her in person again.

One day, a great crack came from the ground. A evil came. He called himself King Demise. Little did he know, I was watching and praying Hylia would keep the land safe.

Demise rose his minions, horrible monsters that even from far away, frightened me. He was intent on spreading his darkness over the goddesses beautiful land. I watched the era, later called Era of The Goddess Hylia unfold through scared eyes.

Hylia couldn't stand anymore of the genocide of our people. She gathered the humans and sent them skyward, beyond the clouds.

The goddess sealed away Demise and his army but knew peace wouldn't last forever.

I watched the triforce be split and my only friend, Hylia, leave her immortal form. I knew her fate and the spirit maiden, her next life's too. Sadly, nothing ever suprised me.

I watched as Hylia reborn gave her chosen Hero the sail cloth. I thought the man was rather brave and noble but since I was about ten at the time in human years, I didn't have much interest in him romanticly, rather was sighing of content when he and  
the spirit madin were together after her sleep. I just wished I could be there to say that I had a part in the door of time, seeing that I was the guardian of it.

I felt a rather unsettling feeling years later however, when Sheik, who I already knew was the disquesed version of the royal princess after seven years, revealed herself. I was angry that she had waited this long. Link had been worried sick about the  
little child who fleed at the first sight of her brilliant plan, that got out somehow by her, failing. Link still liked her however.

My hatred grew for that princess. Even when she gave up her own life once, she saved a bigheaded royal.

* * *

Thousands of years later, when I was a young woman, I was bored. Very bored. I had watched sad, and basically soulless people. But one day, I was concentrated. I knew darkness was coming. I was waiting… I thought it might not happen this time when then,  
I saw him.

A young man pulled out the holly blade from it's pedestal.

I knew the man to be named Link. He was always named Link… Years of watching made me see a pattern. Whenever Hyrule's need was greatest, a hero was born. Link was always in a green tunic no matter how young or old the era needed him to be. He was so silent  
but I knew he had many feelings inside. After millions of years, my interest turned into something more.

I fell in love with him.

I pictured a wedding and children and how one day, he would find me here, a damsel waiting to be saved. My heart went a flutter and he was my everything. Soon, I forgot about my task to watch over the balance of time and how I could never interfere. My  
careless and fantasies resulted in a darkness escaping his binds.

I remember the jolt in my body I had gotten, Lana doesn't need to remind me of that.

I stared longley out my window when the darkness found me. I was frightened of course and grabbed my scepter.

"W-who are you?!" I had asked, shaking.

It chukled at me. "Guardian of Time don't be afraid… I'm only here to help you."

"You? Help me? Impossible. The goddesses told me the darkness is bad!" I protested.

"I know, my dear. But they just didn't want you to interfere with their plan."

"What plan?" I asked, listening now.

"Those goddesses kept you trapped here while they seemed fine letting Hylia go. Your friend, what did the little sword servant call her again?"

"S-she called her "Her Grace" I remembered the spirit Hylia had made, Fi.

"Yes. And why should Hylia be called a ruler when you are the true puppet master?"

I stayed silent.

"Think about it. When that goddess got reborn into the spirit madin, who saved her?"

I gasped then. "L-link… The hero… My love…"

"Indeed. That Link could be all yours, my child. You just need my help to get him."

"I… I do love him, with all of my heart… He… He…"

"The hero will be all yours if you just do me a favor. Open the gate of souls and realese me."

I looked up at the darkness and slowly nodded.

"Link will be mine?"

"You have my word, little one." It chuckled.

"Link and I...We will be together for all time!I don't care what my destiny is!" I growled

I touched the darkness but felt a ripping pain in me. I struggled to the groundand yelled in pain. I could hear the laughter ringing in my ears.

"W-what are you doing?!" I creid through gritted teeth.

"Removing all the light and goodness in you. The deal is still on, however."

I rember feeling relief finally and rising. I laughed.

"Yes. The Hero's soul shall be all mine…"

Then I heard a small gasp. I turned to see young maiden with blue hair look up at me clearly scared.

Seeing her, I had become the me I am today. I was still the guardian of time but I was corrupted and became the dark sorceress of the valley….

My obsessionwith Link destroyed me. I got Lana out of the way… The darkness seemed furious at me for it.

"I should have killed that little sorceress before she escaped!" It snarled.

"Ha! What can she do against me? You said nothing could beat me and this Lana should be no different!" I said with a smirk.

"That girl has the same powers you do, child. Something must be done about her."

"Ah, don't worry. With all the chaos I'm going to stir up, our precious little do gooder will be in my clutches again, not that it matters!" I said with a laugh.

I then opened up the gate of souls, letting horrible monsters in.

* * *

After planning for a few weeks, the darkness said I needed a leader for my troops so I found one.

He was named Volga and was the dragon knight.

I also found a monster who tried to betray me, Wizzro. I made him forget all the plans he had about me and made him and Volga my servants.

After that, I sent my forces to capture the fairies as Wizzaro advisedme I caught at least what I thought was all the fairies, I sent the monsters to Hyrule Castle to destroy the princess, whose ancestor was Hylia's reincarnation.  
Zelda always had Link because she was always the one there. Hyrule would be mine as would the hero. The whispers of darkness had pushed out the voice that told me to be reasonable and that I need to accept my own fate and leave Hyrule's alone.

That was instead in another female who was the same light purple eyes I did. I had no idea where she was but I thought she was none of my concern at the time. I was wrong.

I regret my decisions greatly but I do have my light back in the form of Lana, my better half and twin guardian, like a sister. We were the same person once. The same guardian deeply in love with a hero.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I want you to know that a guest asked me to do this and to tell you the truth, I already had plans! If you say this isn't everything, what about Lana, I know! Lana is Cia's other half and will tell how she and Cia came to meet and how she came to fight in Faron and became known as the White Sorceress of The Woods.**

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****


	2. Lana

Hello! My name's Lana. You might have heard from Cia too. It gets sorta lonely up here, believe it or not. You probably think we have the same origin and you're correct. But we're different because I have two origins.

I was the guardian of time, of course, but I was only thoughts. Now, I'm… Me. I didn't have a name.

I'm a young woman, I have a physical form. My personality was already decided when I took my first breath.

I, Lana, not Cia, was formed long after the guardian and I'm much younger day wise.

I have the good and light memories of our past life in me, that's why Cia forgot them.

I remember how much the guardian cared for the goddesses, including Hylia. But some of my memories are foggy soon after the Era of The Sky.

I only knew Fi, who obviously didn't know me. But Cia seemed to already know everyone else when the War Across Ages happened. The only thing of the guardian's life and memories that really stuck to me was Link. I do loved him dearly but I'd never hurt  
anyone to have him. That's where our views separate.

* * *

The first ever thing I heard in my physical form was talking. Then I realized it was Cia.

"Yes. The hero's soul shall be all mine…"

My eyes shot open. I gasped in my first breath of air.

I felt scared and tears welled up in my eyes. What was going on?! Who was I?!

"Who are you and how did you get here?" I heard.

I slowly lifted my head and brushed the blue bangs out of my eyes to see Cia glaring down at me. The darkness around her frightened me greatly.

Cia suddenly gasped in surprise and grabbed my chin.

"Your eyes…" She murmured.

I looked up into her matching ones and tilted my head.

"W-what?"

I did know this person. Her name was Cia, wasn't it? I had almost no memories but flashes of color and two people. A man named Link whom I loved deeply and with all my heart. And Cia… Why did I feel we were connected?

"Cia. I know you." I whispered, standing up.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and how did you get here?" Cia snarled.

"I… I don't know…" I said, realizing it myself.

I looked up though at the darkness.

"But I do know this. Cia, I care for you, I don't know why, but I do! This monster won't get you what you want! Consuming Link's soul… I won't let you! I-I love him!" I cried.

There was a silence only broken sharply by the slap Cia gave me.

I shuddered in pain and gently touched my cheek.

Cia glared at me. "How do you love Link? You don't know what he's done! You don't know why he's perfect!"

I looked up, hoping she couldn't see the tears I had pricking my light violet eyes.

"Y-yes I do… He's a hero. And… He is perfect… Isn't he?" I whispered, not questioning, but knowing.

Cia stared at me.

The darkness chuckled behind her and she turned.

"Foolish girls. You are the same person. But Cia, that sorceress is your good half. The one that's trying to rip your hero away."

We gasped at the same time and my memories from the guardian flooded into me.

"Cia, you must stop this before it begins! We can beat him together! W-we have to!" I pleaded, knowing what had happened and what I needed to do.

Cia only smirked.

"Why would I listen to a little nuisance like you?" She laughed.

I looked at her with growing anger. I did care for her, she was my other half, like my sister, but it was too late to save her.

"Cia! I won't let you win!" I cried, grabbing a book of sorcery off the ground which apparently had been made as well.

I then heard something and we turned to a window.

Then, I saw a golden light coming straight to me, a piece of the triforce. I reached out for it, it seeming to know who's its new bearer was, me.

Just as I almost had it, Cia shoved me out of the way and I fell to the ground.

I looked up and she held out her hand that had a glowing image of the triforce, the top lit up.

"Oh no…" I whispered softly.

I heard the darkness chuckle.

"Well, well, well," It laughed.

"I should be thanking you, dear girl, you saved me much trouble hunting the first piece down."

I gasped as Cia walked towards me, a mad smile on her face.

"Time for you to go, little sorceress." She cooed.

I screamed as she was about to hit me with her scepter.

But the pain never came. I opened my eyes and started in surprise.

The world had seemed to freeze at my fear. Cia's scepter was inches from my face.

I turned to see my hand resting on the book, it was glowing.

"I can't mess with time… Not for long…" I whispered, remembering my rule.

I got up and went to the entrance of the castle.

Looking at Cia, her manic joy sent shivers down my spine and tears in my eyes.

"I will save you, I promise." I murmured.

I then thrust my hand out and the book came flying to me. I slammed it shut and time started again. I ran away, hearing the darkness's yell in anger behind me…

* * *

A few days later, I was sitting in a cave nearby, waiting. Then I saw Cia walk out, scepter in hand, her eyes that were my exact match.

The question was, where was she going?

A few hours later, I had followed Cia past the Valley Of Seers. I don't believe either of us had left the castle before. The darkness had broken the seal the goddesses had strived to protect.

I followed her through the forest and I couldn't help but look around in awe from  
my hiding spots. My book of sorcery had taught me many things by then but not the absolute beauty of the real world!

I must say, it was pretty hard to keep myself from laughing and crying with joy.

* * *

Soon, Cia had unknowingly lead me to the Eldin Caves.

This was my chance! I had to stop her now before things got worse.

I creeped out from behind the boulder I had been concealed by and stood, about to grab Cia's shoulder. Suddenly, I couldn't move.

Cia let out a laugh and turned to me. She had used her scepter to freeze me!

"You know, you could have frozen me." My sister said, walking up to me.

I only could give breaths from all the effort I was making just to move.

"But no," Cia said, leaning on her scepter, seeming to enjoy the sight of my struggle.

I knew she couldn't stop me forever. She had put a pretty strong spell but it weaker than I expected.

Then I realized, she was giving me a slight chance. Cia probably didn't know it then, but something had kept her from stopping my time on this world permanently, freezing me forever in time. She still cared, but just a little.

The hurt and pleading in my eyes I hoped was noticeable but I guess not because Cia turned around and just… left me there.

I urged my body to move. All my strength was strained.

Finally, I struggled out some words before she entered the caves where I knew she would spread evil.

"Y-you… won't…. win!" I choked.

Cia stopped in her tracks. "And who's going to stop me? The hero? The princess? Because I couldn't be you, the  
little sorceress who no one will even care about. The hero doesn't even know you exist, my sister, and don't pretend he ever will."

In my frozen form, watching Cia walk away, I was lucky. Because if I was free, she would've see me cry.

* * *

A few hours later, I fell to the ground, the spell finally had wore off. I grabbed my book and ran as fast as I could into the caves.

I looked around wildly.

"Cia!" I yelled, my voice echoing of the Eldin Caves. "Cia! I nee-"

I heard a groan of pain. I felt his heartbeat, all of theirs. They were all slow.

I gasped and hugged my book to my chest, running to it.

"D-don't worry! I'm coming to help!" I cried to the injured thing.

Finally, I skidded to a stop, coming upon a horrific sight.

"Sweet goddesses above…" I choked.

There were thousands of gorons who looked injured and hurt… Some were dead….

"W-what happened here?!" I cried, running over and placing my hand over the closest goron's chest.

My hand started to glow as I healed him.

"A-a evil human with dark magic came in searching for the dragon knight."

"Who's he?" I asked, helping him stand then moving onto the next one.

"Who's the dragon knight? Volga! How could you not know?" The goron from before asked.

I shook my head. "I… I don't have a great memory…" I fibbed, my heart sinking.

I might be goodness and innocence in a physical form, but I could lie, hurt, and even slightly hate… I really wish I couldn't.

Sometime later, I had saved all that I could, silently mourning those I couldn't.

The first goron I had saved happened to be a captain. He walked up to me. I was standing as my hands were folded and I remembered how sad the goddess of time, and Cia had been, watching poor, poor people die over ages...

"I couldn't save all your troops… I'm so sorry." I whispered, sensing him walking up behind me.

You're probably wondering how I knew. I can sense any living thing, hear their heartbeat, know if they're alive… It's a shame not to be surprised by anything.

"Ah, it's alright, lady." The captain said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I forced a weak smile. "Thank you, for forgiving me…" But I couldn't get that smile to my magic-showing eyes, nor get the tears out of them

I turned around but then the Goron Captain gasped.

He slowly backed away from me.

"W-what's the matter?" I asked, stepping closer.

The captain grunted in distrust. "Your eyes. They're the same bright purple as… hers." The goron snarled.

I cocked my head. "As…"

Then I knew.

"Cia."

The captain nodded.

"Please, trust me. I healed your people a-and… I plan to defeat her! I promise!" I cried, hand on my heart.

The captain hesitated but couldn't ignore all I had done for his tribe.

"We'll see about that." He said, unsure but not cruel.

* * *

The gorons let me tag along to a place they called a Fairy Fountain. I knew what it was, of course.

I remember being extremely nervous after the gorons told me to go into the fountain.

I looked around uncertainty when I realized no fairies were there. Then I remembered, the fountains always need some kind of trigger to work.

I then saw a grey spot on the ground that seemed to be different. I took out my book of sorcery and scanned through it.

Then, there was a page I had never seen before.

"A magic circle?" I murmured. Giving little "hm", I saw a picture of a person standing in a spot and they had their hand thrust in the air.

"Any trouble, little human?" Grunted the captain behind me. I could sense is desperation.

"Er, no. I'm fine…. Thank you." I fibbed.

I prayed to the goddesses this would work as I flung my book open. Pages soared out and I hurled their host into the air. The pages returned and I slammed the book shut.

Then, in the interesting spot, it grew white and had moving images and designs on it.

It hummed slightly as I stepped the center, I flung my hand up and there was a sudden boutiful laugh that filled my spirits with hope.

A ginormous woman with pink tresses appeared, floating in front of me. The Great Fairy…

I gasped in surprise and almost tripped over myself as I backed away.

"Hello, my child." Whispered the fairy. The gorons came in around me but I barely noticed.

"H-Hello, Great Fairy… It's a honor to meet you…." I stuttered.

The woman smiled kindly. "But we have not been properly introduced!"

"Oh! I forget! Little sorceress, what is your name?" The goron captin asked.

My heart sunk. I had no idea! Cia was my name before but I, myself, in physical form, hadn't gave it a thought!

"My name… My name…" I tried, trying to think of something, anything.

"I know all living beings names," I turned to The Great Fairy.

"Y-you do?" I gasped, trying not to to let the fear break in my voice.

"and their pasts." The Fairy said.

I could feel my heart racing. The gorons, if they knew who I really was, and already knew what Cia was like, they wouldn't trust me! I needed help to defeat Cia. You can't fight darkness all by yourself!

"Your name," I looked up at the woman. "it is Lana. Your name tells what you are, what your intentions are, it is your being. Lana means light."

I sighed in relief. She knew my past, but didn't reveal it. Lana, I liked that.

* * *

A few days later, I had become accustomed to calling myself Lana. But, I didn't think Cia knew about it.

I had been lead to believe that Cia was planning with her allies by a fairly spy. I told the goron people that I must go alone.

"She and I are from the same clan. Therefore, I know her weaknesses." I said in front of them.

They stayed silent and I started to leave. "Lana,"

I turned to the captain. "Yes?"

"Will you be back soon?"

I gave a no meaning shrug. "S-sure."

I hated lying. I might not make it to them in one piece, if Cia found me.

I had my back flat on the outside wall, listening to Cia and her new allies speak.

"Hm… Taking out the fairies would be a good idea, Wizzro…" I heard Cia murmur.

I covered my hand over my mouth in shock. They couldn't!

"Thank you, mistress." I heard a croaky voice laugh.

"We shall start at dawn?" Said another a dark voice

I could just feel the smugness in Cia's voice. "Excellent idea."

I had to warn the Great Fairy before they came! I slowly inched away when I heard Cia's voice again.

"Don't tell me you think I didn't notice you! Your ginormous heart is beating like a thunderstorm!"

I sucked in a frightened breath. I then ran, knowing it was no use to keep hiding.

"Get her!" I heard Cia growl not far behind me.

I screamed as a red clawed talon snatched me by my waist and pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I protested before stumbling to the ground after it released me.

"Hm, that didn't take long, did it?" Cia laughed.

I looked up at her. "Cia…" I could barely recognize her in that mask she was wearing.

"To think, I thought you'd be to scared to face me. I think you're rather foolish to try." Cia smirked.

I stood and faced her.

Her allies looked surprised but didn't see me as much of a threat.

"You can't capture the fairies, Cia. T-this is insane!" I cried, moving my hands wildly in my panic.

"Not if I want the princess dead it's not." My dark half said.

"You can't mean that!" I gasped.

"Why can't I?!" Cia snapped, shoving me to the ground. "I know jealousy of her burns in you as well!"

I backed away in surprise. It did, but I had to keep reminding myself I couldn't let it control me. That's what I was made to do.

"Cia!"The urgency broke in my voice. "The darkness is using you! It made you brainwash people, i-it's going to destroy yo-"

"Shut up!" Cia snapped.

I flinched and she walked towards me. "I'm going to finish you this time, little sorceress."

"It's Lana." I whispered, trembling.

Cia froze. "Lana?"

"I'm not a little sorceress and don't wish to be called it. I have a name now and it's Lana." I said with a nod.

Cia gave me a fakely sweet smirk. "Oh, how cute. They named you like the pet you are."

I flushed in a slight spark of anger. "I'm not a pet…"

"Sure you aren't, Lana." She seemed to empathize my name to annoy me, but it didn't work.

"I'm going to win. Hyrule is going to win." I promised, clutching my book.

"Oh really?" Cia laughed. "Then kill me."

I stumbled back in surprise. "W-what?!"

"Kill me, Lana."

I stared at her in horror.

"If you're such brave and strong warrior, kill me. It's really easy. It's freeing even…"

Her last words sent shivers down my spine. "No…. I can't-"

"You won't." Cia interrupted. "You know, the war will be over before it begins."

I shook my head firmly. "I'm going to save you and destroy the darkness in your heart. If I killed you, I would succumb to the same evil you have. And that's not what I was made to do."

With that, Cia nodded and Volga's dragon hand shot out.

It grabbed my thin neck and I gasped for air. "No!-"

"Well, if you won't help me, like the evil wanted," Cia laughed, walking to me. "You are useless."

I struggled, tears stinging my eyes. In the suddenness of Volga grabbing me, I had dropped my book of sorcery, trapping me in still moving time.

"And now, my dear Lana, I will finally kill you." Cia snarled. She lifted up her scepter and was about to hit me, the spike coming from the chain.

I braced myself for pain. I bit back a scream that I knew would escape my body. I failed. I had only been on the world for a few days but I made friends… I lied to them… And it had gone to waste! I had failed myself and Hyrule… and my hero who would never  
know I existed or the burning love I had for him.

"Hey! Let Lana go!"

I looked up and saw a huge clan of little fairies with the spy from before leading them.

I smiled in relief but it soon faded.

"Oh, goodie, it seems I didn't need to go to the fairies from the fountain, rather they came to me!" Cia laughed, looking at her prey.

The fairies then went tighter together and they suddenly formed a large rod with a propeller on top. I didn't recognize the strange object but knew it was meant to save me and beat Cia.

The thing whirled and the powerful winds pushed us high in the air and back against the wall! Volga let me go with a yell. We fell to the floor.

I thrust out my hand and my book came to me. Sprinting as fast as I could, I attempted to make a shield around myself and the fairies when I felt a sharp pain hit the back of my head. I cried out in pain before falling forward, unconscious.

* * *

The next thing I heard was a little twinkling sound and the rustling of leaves.

I awoke with a gasp and looked wildly around. Where was I?!

I seemed to be in the center of a rather large camp.

"Good! You're awake!" I heard.

I looked around in surprise. "W-who said that?"

Then I heard a laugh and looked upward. A tiny mound landed in front of me. A sprout.

"Hello!" Said the thing. He was very sweet.

"Hello there, little one…. Who are you?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I'm a Great Deku Sprout! Now you have to tell me your story, magic girl! What's your name? Why do you carry that book around? Is that evil masked witch after you? Why did she take the fairies? Are you-"

"Cia took the fairies?!" I cried.

"Hush, my sproutling… We must give the child time." I heard.

I looked up and saw in front of me was a huge tree, from which the sprout came from. I just then noticed it had a face.

The Great Deku Tree was part of this era too?!

"Oh!" I gasped, standing up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, young sorceress." He said.

I blushed in embarrassment then remembered. "The fairies-"

"They're not all gone. Some are safe but Cia, your magical kin, I'm afraid has taken the ones that saved you. When she knocked you down, I'm afraid most of them got captured trying to carry you away to safety. But the few that remained remembered  
me and that that I was nearby, and took you here. Then, one used her powers to heal you." The Tree explained.

"But I thought fairies can only healed people when they are dead, giving them a second… chance…." I stopped, realizing that without that fairy, it would all be over, Cia had killed me once… and the fairies saved me and had revived me.

"They saved my life…" I whispered. Then I narrowed my light purple eyes and I looked up at The Great Deku Tree. "So, I'll be the one to save them! If Cia has my friends captured, then I'll at least protect the rest!"

"It will be dangerous." The Tree bellowed.

"I know. I must do this though. Will we meet again?"

"I see it, we shall be good friends, my dear Lana…" The Deku Tree said.

I gave a small smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

Over days, I saved many faries, telling them to run, flee, and go to their fountains, insisting that I could face Cia, on my own.

I would fight her forever, if I had to. Hyrule would never fall if I was alive!

Soon, I found myself in Hyrule Field's glorious fountain. We were near the castle. I wondered if Link had met the princess yet? What was I talking about?! It was destiny. It would happen, I couldn't intervene… I love him too much, but if you love someone,  
you do what makes them happy. Zelda would.

"Please," I whispered. "Get out of here before-"

I clutched my book hard. Three hearts of darkness were nearby.

"Get out now!" I cried to the fairies.

I heard the clicking of shoes behind me. "Now, why would they do that?"

I heard the fairies gasp. I turned. The dragon knight grinned at me.

"Volga…" I whispered. "You shouldn't join Cia!"

"Lana. I've heard of the rumors of the mysterious young woman intent on saving the fairies. I thought my mistress killed you…" He paused before smirking at me. "I thought you were dead. I see now that the pretty little rose has her thorns."

"Leave these fairies alone!" I yelled, putting my arms out.

Volga smirked. "Are you going to stop me if I don't?"

I give a short nod.

He took a step forward, I took a step back. I then leaped high into the air and landed behind him.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" I yelled to my new allies.

The fairies flew as fast as they could out of the fountain. I ran after them.

I suddenly heard a shriek nearby. "Help! Monsters!"

I raced up to a wayward fairy and gasped. She was surrounded by monsters!

I fired balls of electricity at them and they were gone. The fairy was still shaking but I gave her a reassuring smile.

I heard a laugh and looked up. The fairly suddenly gasped and jolted forward right to Cia. My secret twin created a black shield around the poor thing and chains appeared around that shield.

I bit my lip. I guess now she knew I was indeed alive, but knowing her, for once I was part of her, she would already know that.

I ran up to Cia and halted suddenly when I saw the black shield tighten. The fairy gave a whimper, her glow fading.

"Cia! Leave that fairly alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!" I cried.

Cia gave me a smirk. "I should've guessed that you'd be protecting the fairies. Foolish, Lana."

"We both know you don't mean that!" I cried.

Cia gave a growl and lunged at me. I yelped in surprise and threw my book on the ground. The shield formed around me.

"Take the keep and force those gates open!" I heard Wizzro cackle.

I gasped and saw the gorons struggling around me. I clenched my eyes shut. Hyrule might help us! I just hoped this princess is as kind and heartfelt as her ancestors were!

"We're no match for Cia and her forces here." I cried. "Let's send to Hyrule Castle for help!"

Three goron captains heard me. They started to race towards the castle.

"We can't take on the whole Hyrulean army yet! Don't let them reach the castle!" Cia snarled.

She then whipped her head back to me. "Now for you…."

I narrowed my eyes. Cia suddenly hit my shield with her scepter but it repealed my light magic. The light went to the prison the little fairy was in and broke it. Cia yelled in anger and tried to swipe at it but the fairy evaded her.

I let down my shield and I called for the fairy. I then transported us away right as Cia attempted to catch us.

"What do we do? I don't know how to fight monsters!" The fairy cried.

"You go hide with the others. I'll take care of these guys!" I said.

The fairy quickly fled. I had no idea if we'd ever cross paths again. The thing was, I didn't catch her name was Proxi. I didn't think we would meet again, to be honest. But fate decided otherwise.

* * *

The goron captain had made it and Hyrule had sent us help! The only downside was I had been badly hurt by one of Cia's minions.

I cried out in pain. I felt dizzy as I fell to my knees. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. A hyrulean soldier had found me!

"Miss! Are you-"

"I'm fine!" I lied.

The man looked down at me then went up. "Miss, you look hurt. Some men and I will escort you back to where you came from when this battle is done-"

"No!" I grunted.

"Yes." He insisted.

We then heard voices. Wizzro and Volga were talking.

"The mistress did say all forces to kill Zelda…" Wizzaro said.

The guard looked alarmed and I covered his mouth before a startled gasp could escape.

"But I believe it would be wiser to kill that meddlesome blue-haired sorceress first… Make sure she can't get away again." Volga chuckled.

I slowly looked at the guard. "Don't-"

"You're that sorceress, aren't you?" He asked.

I sighed but nodded. "I am. But you must go protect your princess! Please-"

"They said they'd kill you first. Your selflessness shouldn't go to waste. Just tell me where you came from. You can't use your magic if you're hurt, miss…"

I hesitated. I couldn't… But without another being that controlled time, Hyrule and her highness would be nothing against Cia's powers that were almost the same as my own… I hated myself for it, but I needed to stay alive if I wanted Hyrule to.

"Fine… I need to get to the Great Deku Tree."

The guard, I could feel, was relieved. "Thank you-"

"Lana, my name is Lana." I said.

* * *

The guard had called a very small fraction over and he had hoisted me over his shoulder, to look like I had indeed died.

Once we were out of the battlefield, I had made them put me down, so I could walk on my own.

The guard from before looked at me as I flipped through my book.

"W-what do they want from you?"

I started in surprise. Turning to him, I saw all of the army was looking at me. "Oh… Er, the black sorceress and I… were…" I paused. "from the same magical clan, I escaped… Now, with my powers, they want me dead…" Half the truth, a  
little lie.

* * *

A few weeks later, I remembered the snarl of monsters and the dark hearts they had brought with them. They had found our hidden village!

Soldiers had gone to fight and I with them. I suddenly heard a cry of pain and turned. I fired lightning at the approaching monsters and ran to a soldier. They had decided to stay. I put my hand over him to heal him when I heard slashing and looked up.  
A young man with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes battled back monsters. I felt my heart catch in my throat. This I hadn't expected… I hadn't expected the hero would be here! I thought he would come later! But in my awe, I uttered one word, "You…"

* * *

I became known as Lana, the white sorceress, and the sorceress of the woods, which was quite a contrast to the sorceress of the valley, which I, er, Cia was used to.

I might have to hide my feelings from Link, but I'll always have that love for him. I also care for my fellow guardian and twin, Cia. We are the guardians of time, and now, the triforce! Sure, we have to keep each other from using our divine powers for  
evil, Cia more than I, but we'll be okay! We always will, for all time…. I hope.

* * *

 **Sorry this one has taken so long!**

 ****

 ****


End file.
